Waiting for Death
by rookiewriterjh
Summary: About a girl, May, who wants to die and has given up on living for some mysterious reason...


Okay, so this is my first story ever so tell me if it's even a little bit good. i'm open to some advise and such too.

* * *

The brilliant blaze felt hot against her unprotected face. She knew she would die, there was no way out and the fire was consuming more and more by the minute. Soon it would have her too. A tiny annoying voice in her head was screaming out, giving her a migraine.

"Scream for help! Try to escape! Don't just stand here! You have more to see in life! GO!" shrieked the small voice.

_Shut Up!_ Thought May. _I'm going to die anyways. There's no hope for me. _May knew that she wouldn't be able to live for long. The stupid voice was just in denial. May could feel her throat, dry and scratchy as sandpaper start to tighten and fought the panic rising inside of her. Her nose and throat seem to be on fire along with the rest of her body.

The flames danced their way to the ceilings and started to burn through. All of a sudden, she seemed to come back into reality.

"I'm scared." she whispered to herself. "Are you happy now? I'm scared."

"You should be, because you want to live." replied the smug, tiny voice.

_No, I won't be able to even if I wanted to. I said I was scared, not that I wanted to live. There's a difference._

Tears streamed out of her burning eyes as she tired to ignore the pain. Suddenly, the ground started to spin and May was forced to sit, then lay down.

_So this is what it must be like to be dying. I just hope my parents won't be too sad. I hope they know… that this was the choice I made… and that my last thought on this world were of them… _

A slight smile swept across her face as she closed her eyes and let the rhythm of her heartbeat take over her. Now all she saw was black…

* * *

_Wake up May._

Idon't want to. I'm tired, leave me alone.

_Wake Up MAY!_

UGH! Leave me alone!

_MAY! WAKE UP!_

Ok, ok! I'm up.

Slowly she forced herself to open one eye. Then the other until she was staring at a ceiling in what looked like a small box room with a bed. All of a sudden, a brilliant light turned on, making her shield her eyes with her hands. It was then she noticed the severe burns that lined the lengths of both arms and some of her hands. Soon after, there seem to be a tearing pain in both her arms.

Hearing the small chuckle May looked up to see a nurse, and a young nurse at that. She seemed like she just got her drivers license. Her blond hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail with sweeping bangs that seem to frame her flawless face. Two emerald eyes that seemed serious and humorous at the same time gazed at May. A small smile spread across her face, the perfect smile. May could see friendliness in every feature on her face which seemed to glow with joy.

"Nice to see you woke up now. We were starting to get worried, you being unconscious for 8 days and all, but I see you're up now. I'm Kristen, Kris for short. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." replied May. "A little tired and hungry but other than that I'm fine, I think. My arms are really sore though. What happened, why am I here? Actually, where am I? Is this heaven? Are you an angel?"

"Slow down. You should be hungry and tired, seeing as you haven't eaten anything solid for over a week. Your arms are sore because of the burns on them and because they haven't healed yet. You were in a fire and by the time the firemen fished you out, you were unconscious, burnt badly, dehydrated, and pretty much out of it. You're in a hospital, Mary-Anne Medical Hospital to be precise. This is not heaven and I am not an angel." I just brought some food for you in case you were awake. You might have a bit of a hard time eating hard foods right now, so I'd stick with the juice and applesauce. If you need anything else, press the red button on the right side of your bed. Ok? I'll be back in 20 minutes to check on you."

"Ok, thank you."

_So, I didn't die after all, _thought May. _Oh well, maybe I just wasn't meant to die then. I know I won't last long. I'll just have to wait and see, the hard way. I might as well have some food._

She took swallowed a spoonful of applesauce.

"No need starving to death." Stated May, voice dripping with sarcasm.


End file.
